Miracle Disaster
by Amu52
Summary: Some disasters end in tragedy, others in distrust, but this disaster as much as it may seem like a nightmare may just end in a miracle. No lemons.


I hope you guys like this one it started out as a vague idea and then I started to build on it. If you read my story the host club is clueless I'm sorry for not updating in a while I just couldn't think of anything but I have an idea now so it should be soon. I don't own Ouran!

Haruhi got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She felt well and refreshed, like nothing could ever go wrong. She pulled open her closet and a bag came tumbling out of the top shelf. Haruhi froze and stared at the brown paper bag then quickly put it back up there and dressed. Haruhi paused in front of the other bedroom's door and peered inside. She saw the steady up and down motion of the person's breath as they slept and smiled. She had no idea just how much her life would change in that one day.  
Her day went by smoothly until she got a call to go to her boss's office.  
"Fujioka-san, I have a new case for you." Haruhi's boss said as he handed her a file, "Look over and tell me if you have any problems working it."  
Haruhi quickly took the file and walked out of the office. When she got to her desk she opened it to look at what the charges were. She got up and walked back to the office of her employer and knocked.  
"Come in." he called.  
Haruhi quickly walked in and was surprised to find another person, "Oh, I'm sorry I can come back later." she said backed towards the door.  
"Nonsense Fujioka-san, he said it was ok." her boss said.  
"Umm, well I'm not going to be able to defend this man." she said simply and set the file down on her boss's desk.  
"Why not? I checked your background and there was no history of this happening to people you know." her boss said.  
"Well..." Haruhi began but wasn't able to finish the sentence.  
"What are the charges?" the man on the sofa asked. Haruhi froze when she heard the voice.  
"K-Kyoya-sempai." she said under her breath.  
"Why hello there Haruhi-chan." he said and smiled the smile that made her want to punch him.  
"Hello sempai." she said and smiled with gritted teeth.  
Kyoya smiled and took the file from her boss, "Well Haruhi-chan I don't see why you would object to defending this man I don't remember anything that would cause you to object to this case, and I've known you since high school."  
Haruhi's employer's eyes widened, he knew she had gone to Ouran but he never knew that she had made friends with the heir to the Ootori company.  
"I'm afraid I would have a biased opinion." Haruhi said wanting to leave the office before Kyoya managed to put the pieces together.  
"Well I know you felt very strongly about the women being equal to men thing but how would that give you a biased opinion?" Kyoya asked.  
Haruhi was desperate to get back to her desk where she could escape the shadow king but didn't know how to get out of doing this case without telling them the truth, "It's a rape case Sempai it has a lot to do with it." she said.  
"You would be defending a man who says he didn't rape a woman." Kyoya said.  
"Well I can't do it and I ask that no other cases of this nature be sent to me." she said and turned to leave.  
"Haruhi-chan you would be refusing a case without proper reason to that could be grounds for termination of employment." Kyoya warned her.  
"I can't take that case." she said quietly and left the room. When she returned to her desk she couldn't concentrate on any of her work and she was feeling sick so she decided to go home for the day.  
As she left she saw Kyoya walking to his limo and Haruhi jumped behind a pillar trying to avoid anymore contact with him. When he was finally gone she breathed a sigh of relief and walked home. Upon opening the door she was attacked by a little girl who hugged her knees.  
"Momma! You're home early!" the little girl said and Haruhi bent down to scoop her up into a hug.  
"Yeah, I did such a good job they told me I could come home and play with my adorable daughter!" Haruhi said enthusiastically, obviously she was lying none of her coworkers even knew she had a daughter.  
"Well this is unexpected." said a voice behind her.  
Haruhi slowly turned around her daughter still in her arms.  
"Kyoya-sempai." she said as she held her daughter closer.  
"So you have a kid now, and you decided to tell none of your old friends about her." he said.  
Haruhi set her daughter down, "Hey Komari why don't you go into your room and play for a bit while I take care of some business with Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said and watched as her daughter nodded and ran off to her room, "Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?" she asked.  
"Sure." Kyoya answered.  
She led him in the house and into her living room then left to prepare tea.  
Kyoya looked around the room and saw the shrine that held her mother's picture when she was in high school. He got up walked towards it and opened the doors. Inside he found that another picture had been added, one of her father. Kyoya heard a noise behind him and turned around to find the little girl staring at him.  
"Grandpa died a little bit after I was born. He got sick." she said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, I used to enjoy talking to him." Kyoya said.  
"I'm Komari, Komari Ranka Fujioka." she said evidently very proud if her name.  
"What a lovely name, did your father choose it?" Kyoya asked.  
Komari paused, "I don't know. Momma never talks about him. I asked her about him once but she said she didn't want to talk about it. She says that when people love each other that's when they become mommies and daddies but I don't think she really loved my dad."  
Just then Haruhi came in with the tea, "Oh, Komari. Why don't you go back to your room and let me and sempai talk." she said as she set the tea down. Komari nodded and she left the room.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your father." he said.  
"It's been a while since he died." she said.  
"Hmm, so what's the story with Komari-chan?" he asked.  
Haruhi looked at the wall behind Kyoya, "It's none of your business and I don't feel like talking about it." she said simply.  
Kyoya raised his eyebrow, "Was it Tamaki? Did he desert you?" he asked.  
"No, it wasn't Tamaki, I never liked him like that. No one deserted me." she said.  
"Oh so her father is at work?" he asked.  
"No."  
"Well where is he?" he asked.  
"I don't know." she said looking at her hands.  
"Then he had to have deserted you!" Kyoya said.  
"It's not as simple as that sempai." she said.  
"Oh yeah what's so complicated about it, and why couldn't you take that case?" Kyoya said now slightly annoyed about how little information he was getting from her.  
Haruhi looked at him not answering just giving him a look that said, 'Really sempai, you're supposed to be the smart one.' Haruhi got up and sighed, "Well I think it's time for you to go." she said as she got up and walked towards the door, "It's been nice seeing you again." she opened the door for him.  
Kyoya got up and walked to the door but before leaving he had to ask one more question, "Who was he, what's his name?"  
Haruhi just looked at him, her eyes starting to well up in tears, "I couldn't take the case." she said and she closed the door. She put her back against the door and slid down to the floor. She put her head in her arms and started to silently cry. She didn't hear her daughter open her door and walk up to her.  
"Momma, what's wrong?" Komari asked.  
Haruhi pulled herself together and put on a frequently practiced smile, "Nothing Komari I'm fine. C'mon let's go play." she said and they went off to play in her room.

Kyoya was at his house mulling over the information he had gathered today. He had looked up her friends and made a few calls and discovered that she hadn't had a boyfriend much less someone to have kids with since, well ever. He had no idea how she had been landed with this child but he found Komari's birth certificate and discovered that she was in fact Haruhi's biological daughter not a girl who was related to her or an adopted child. But he couldn't find any record of the girl's father. He had been so focused on finding the girl's father he forgot about the case until his sister came in and picked up the file.  
"My my, Kyoya. What are doing with the file for a rape case?" she asked slightly alarmed.  
"What? Oh I had to go into a law firm today. I didn't know Haruhi-chan worked there until she walked into her boss's office with that case file. She said she couldn't work the case or any others of that nature, but she couldn't give a proper reason why." Kyoya explained.  
"Oh." Fuyumi said as she looked at the document on his laptop, "And what does that have to do with the birth certificate of one Komari Ranka Fujioka?" she asked.  
"Komari-chan is Haruhi-chan's daughter." Kyoya said.  
"I didn't know she had a kid." Fuyumi said surprised.  
"Neither did I." Kyoya said.  
"Who's the dad?" she asked.  
"Well that's the other thing. She just said she didn't want to talk about it." Kyoya said.  
"So you're trying to find the Father?" she asked.  
"Yeah but he isn't even on Komari-chan's birth certificate." Kyoya said.  
"And she refused to take the case and all others of this nature?" Fuyumi asked and Kyoya just nodded, "Has it occurred to you maybe she just doesn't know?"  
"What? You mean like a donor?" Kyoya asked doubtful she would do that.  
"No Kyoya, I think that she didn't want to talk about it because the father of her child is the reason she can't take the case." Fuyumi said. Kyoya's brain obviously wasn't working correctly because he just stared at her. She sighed, "Kyoya sit down." she said, Kyoya didn't get what was going on but he decided to obey, "I think that the reason Haruhi couldn't take that case because she has been raped. I'm guessing that from it Komari-chan was conceived." she said and looked at her brother.  
"But her boss said he checked the records to make sure she could work the case and said there was no record that it had happened." Kyoya argued.  
"I guess she never told anyone."  
There were multiple expressions crossing his face until he finally settled on rage, "What kind of sick person would do that to her."  
Kyoya stood up and stormed out of the room down the stairs and out of the house. He didn't stop till he reached the garage then he picked a car and drove. He drove without his mind really telling him where he was going he just drove. When he finally pulled into a parking lot he realized he was outside of Haruhi's apartment complex. He quickly got out and walked to her door then pounded on it. It was around 1am so he wasn't completely sure if he could get her to answer it but after a few minutes of pounding Haruhi opened the door and sighed, "I told you sempai, that's all you're going to get from me." she said and started to close the door but Kyoya stopped it with his foot.  
"Haruhi why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked as he pushed through the door.  
Haruhi just stared at the floor, "I didn't want to burden anyone." she whispered.  
Kyoya just stared at her then pulled her into a hug.  
She wasn't used to the shadow king showing emotion but she felt safe in his arms and she couldn't help but dissolve into tears.  
"Haruhi you wouldn't be burdening anyone. Every one of us would have been more than happy to help you. You're not alone." he said.  
Komari had been awoken by the pounding on the door ventured a peek out of her door. Seeing her mother being hugged by a man she ran out of her room and hugged them both startling them.  
"Oh Komari, you scared me for a second there." Haruhi said.  
"Momma who dat?" she asked and pointed to Kyoya.  
Haruhi smiled, "This is Kyoya-sempai, say hi."  
"Hi Kyoya-sempai." she echoed.  
"Hi Komari-chan." Kyoya said as he got down on his knees in front of her and held out a hand for her to shake, "It's a pleasure to see you."  
Komari cautiously reached out her hand and shook his then looked at her mother questioningly as if asking if he was trustworthy. When Haruhi nodded and smiled Komari smiled too.

It had been a few weeks since then now and Kyoya had been coming over to her house frequently, trying to get her to report the crime. But she always refused saying that it was so long ago it didn't matter. Kyoya was always annoyed when she said this because he thought it was never too late to put someone away. Haruhi responded by saying she had no clues and they would never find him. After a while Kyoya came to the conclusion that no matter what he said she would have to make the decision by herself. So now he started on the path to try and get her to talk to the former club members but also got nowhere with that, the only people she agreed to talk to was Hunni and Mori. When they came over they were under the understanding that Kyoya, Haruhi, and them were planning a reunion party but when they got there they were in for a shock.  
"Komari-chan, we have some visitors come on out and say hi." Kyoya called to the 5 year old.  
When Hunni and Mori saw her they immediately assumed the wrong thing.  
"You two had a baby?" Hunni asked severely confused.  
Both Haruhi and Kyoya face palmed, "No, she's my kid her name is Komari."  
They relaxed slightly then Hunni asked, "Who's the father?"  
"We'll cover that subject later." Kyoya said.  
"Komari, this is Hunni-sempai, and Mori-sempai." Haruhi said pointing to Hunni and Mori.  
Komari thought about it for a second then pointed to Mori, "Uncle Mori." then pointed to Hunni, "Uncle Hunni."  
Haruhi laughed and pointed to them again, "No, that's Mori-sempai and that's Hunni-sempai."  
Komari thought some more then folded her arms and shook her head, "Nope, Uncle Mori and Uncle Hunni."  
Haruhi sighed and looked at them. Mori nodded his approval and Hunni was overjoyed with being named Uncle. Haruhi smiled, this was turning into a big family again.  
Once they set Komari down for her nap they all came and sat in the living room.  
"So what's the deal with Komari's father?" Hunni asked.  
Haruhi sighed, she knew when she agreed to invite them over that this would eventually come up, "Well there's not much to tell. I don't know who her father is. It was against my will."  
Haruhi said and looked down.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Hunni asked once he had got over the initial shock.  
"I-I dunno I just was scared." Haruhi said.  
Mori was shocked as well and to show his sympathy he put a hand on her shoulder then looked at her with a really serious expression.  
"Have you told the twins and Tama-chan yet?" Hunni asked.  
"No and you can't tell them not yet, I have to work things out first." she said.  
After a bit more talking Hunni and Mori made their goodbyes and departed.  
"Hey Kyoya-sempai, can I ask a favor of you?" Haruhi asked before Komari woke up.  
"Yes what is it?" Kyoya asked curiously.  
"Well it's come to my attention that Komari doesn't have any godparents, because anyone that I would've asked didn't know about her. But now you Hunni and Mori do so I was wondering if it would be ok if I named you her godfather?" Haruhi asked tentatively.  
Kyoya thought about it, it was a big responsibility, "I don't see any problem with it, I certainly have enough money to support her."  
"Ok, thank you Kyoya it really helps me relax a lot because if something happened to me she wouldn't have anywhere to go." Haruhi said.

"Hey Kyoya, I'm really sorry to have to ask this of you but would you mind checking up on Komari around dinner time I'm being held up at court." Haruhi asked him over the phone. She had stopped using the honorific unconsciously ages ago.  
"Yeah sure no problem." he said to her, he really enjoyed spending time with Komari she was calm for a child of her age.  
"Thanks a ton Kyoya! I gotta go bye." she said and hung up.  
When dinner time rolled around Kyoya pulled into Haruhi's apartment's parking lot and quickly got out of the car. It was one of the most normal cars he had but it still had attracted attention when he first started driving it over here. But to the residents of the apartment complex that was old news, by now they were all used to Kyoya's visits and it was regarded as a normal occurrence. He quickly walked to the door and pulled out the key Haruhi had given him in case of emergencies. When he opened the door he was attacked by a 5 year old who was hugging his knees. He stumbled back a bit and chuckled, "Hey Komari-chan how's it going?" he asked.  
"Good but Momma got held up in court so she's gonna get home late." she said pouting slightly.  
"Well your mom sent me to make sure you're ok." he said as he picked her up and brought her inside. When he set her down a thought occurred to him, "Hey Komari? If Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai are your uncles, what does that make me?"  
Komari thought about it, "Hmm, I think that makes you Daddy." she said and nodded her head once.  
Kyoya was shocked, "I'm not your Daddy." he said flustered.  
Komari looked at him again, "Nope, you're definitely Daddy." she said more sure this time.  
"But how am I your Daddy? It just doesn't make sense." Kyoya said.  
But it made perfect sense in Komari's head, "Momma said when two people love each other very much they become a mommy and a daddy. You two love each other very much so you are Daddy and she is Mommy." Komari explained.  
"Wait you've got it all wrong I don't like Haruhi like that." Kyoya said.  
Komari got up and put her hands on his shoulders, "C'mon Daddy be real you love her very much and though she won't admit it she loves you very much too." she said real serious like.  
"And what would you know about that you're only like 4 years old!" Kyoya exclaimed.  
"I know plenty! I'm a very grown up person you know, I'm almost 6!" Komari said and held up 6fingers.  
Kyoya sighed, he wasn't gonna get anywhere with her, "C'mon what do you want for dinner?" he asked and led her into the kitchen.  
When Haruhi got back she opened the door and was surprised when Komari didn't attack her like she usually did. She walked through the house and into the kitchen to find both Kyoya and Komari completely covered in flour with Kyoya wearing a flower print apron. At the sight of this she couldn't help but laugh. They hadn't realized she had walked in, being deeply absorbed in their task of making pancakes, until she started to laugh.  
Both Kyoya and Komari turned to look at her, "What's so funny Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.  
Between gasps for air she said, "You two, you're both covered in flour." she said and continued laughing.  
Komari and Kyoya looked at each other and the same thought passed through their heads. They both grabbed a handful of flour and slowly walked towards their target. Once they were within range they stopped and flung the white powder at her she jumped and laughed even harder, seeing her laughing like this smiling and happy made something inside of Kyoya twist, and before he knew it he too was smiling.

DINGDONGDINGDONG  
The doorbell chimed and Haruhi got up to check who it was then all the color drained from her face, "Kyoya, it's Tamaki." she said.  
"Oh crap, ok Komari-chan let's take this and go play in your room." he said as he picked up what they were playing with and took it into her room. Haruhi put all the things that were clearly a young child's away and then slowly opened the door a crack.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"Haruhi it's been so long come give daddy a hug!" he said and opened his arms wide.  
"No sempai, now tell me what do you want?" Haruhi asked again this time more forcefully.  
"I just wanted to make sure my dear daughter was ok." Tamaki said.  
"You are not my father." she said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh nonsense now let daddy in and show him around your apartment." he said.  
"No." she said but then Tamaki gave her the puppy dog eyes and she crumbled, "Oh alright, but stop saying your my father."  
Tamaki rushed in and started to look around and pointed to different rooms, "What's that?"  
"The kitchen."  
"What's that?"  
"The living room."  
"What's that?"  
"My bedroom. HEY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THERE!"  
He pointed to Komari's room last, "What's that?"  
"My office." she quickly fibbed.  
"Cool I want to see it!" Tamaki said and he rushed towards the door.  
Haruhi barely made it in time to slide between him and the door before he made it there, "You're also not allowed in there."  
"But Haruhi! I wanna see it!" he whined.  
"Too bad." she said. Then something that had never happened before happened. Tamaki gave her the puppy dog eyes the eyes that no one not even the shadow king can say no to, but instead of crumbling she stayed firm. Her motherly instincts were stronger than the power of the puppy dog eyes, "I don't care how long you give me the puppy dog eyes I will never let you in this room." she said firmly.  
"Ohh Haru-chan you're no fun." he said.  
"That's right so leave and go find someplace you can have a ton of fun at." she said as she started shoving him towards the door.  
An idea struck him and he said, "Ok, I get it, I'll leave." he started walking towards the door and Haruhi went back to the kitchen. When Tamaki got to the door he opened it and closed it again making it sound to Haruhi as if he left then he gently padded over to her "office" door and slowly opened the door. Well he might as well have gone to the door with squeaky toy shoes because when he got there and pulled open the door he shouted, "OH MY GOD, KYOYA IS HAVING A TEA PARTY WITH A 5 YEAR OLD!"  
Haruhi ran back to the door and grabbed Tamaki by the collar dragged him to the door and dropped him on his but on the front porch and hollered, "And stay out!"  
When she turned back around there was a curious face staring at her.  
"Momma who was that?" Komari asked.  
"Oh just some silly person I used to go to school with." she said.

"Fujioka-san I want you to take care of this case, it's for a fairly major designer." Haruhi's boss said and handed her the file.  
"Yes sir, I'll get on it right away." she replied and walked back to her desk with the file.  
Upon reading the clients name she swore under her breath, but apparently it was loud enough for the person in the cubicle next to her to hear.  
"Hey is something wrong?" she asked peaking her head over the top of the cubicle.  
"Oh nothing really." she replied.  
"Tough case?" she asked and held out her hand to take the file from her, "Oh you get to work a case for the Hitachins, I love their designs. Especially their 'H' collection. No one really knows what that stands for except them." she said.  
Back at home her phone rang in the middle of dinner. Haruhi got up and answered only to have wished she hadn't.  
"Haruhi-chan we were looking at the information for our case and you'll never guess who our lawyer is." Hikaru said.  
"I already know I got the case this morning." Haruhi sighed.  
"Well good cause we want to talk to you about it. We're outside." he said obviously pleased with himself.  
"What? No! You can't come inside right now." Haruhi said slightly panicked.  
"Do you have a guy up there?" he asked.  
"No bu-" she began but was cut off.  
"Well we already found the key. We're coming in." he said then hung up. Haruhi heard the key turning in the lock and she ran to the door to block it but they were faster and they both made it in before she made it out if the kitchen. They walked into her living room and through it into the dining room where they were in for a surprise, "Haruhi, why is there a mini you here?" Kaoru asked.  
Haruhi ignored it and marched forward to scoop up her daughter and keep her out of reach of the twins.  
"When someone tells you to stay out of their house you respect their privacy and stay out!" she said angrily.  
"Haruhi why is there a mini you?" Kaoru asked again.  
"Gahh why do you think? She's my daughter. Now both of you need to leave or I won't be your lawyer, I'll move to America and you will never find me again." Haruhi said and pointed in the direction of the door.  
When they finally left she went to the kitchen and set Komari on the counter, then used the phone to call Kyoya.  
"Hey Kyoya, the twins showed up." she said.  
"Did you hide Komari?" he asked.  
"No, they didn't give me time, they just walked in." she replied.  
"Did you tell them the whole story?"  
Haruhi sighed, "No they just know she is my daughter. This is getting a whole lot more complicated."  
"Yeah, maybe we should just tell them." Kyoya suggested.  
"I don't think I'll be able to, I mean Hunni and Mori-sempai were difficult enough but the twins?" Haruhi said apprehensively.  
"I'll tell them I can go to their house and tell them right now." Kyoya suggested.  
Haruhi thought it over, she would have to be spending a lot of time with them seeing as she had been given their case but did they really need to know?  
"If they know she's your daughter they won't stop pestering you until you tell them." Kyoya said calmly, and Haruhi had to admit he had a point. They were not well known for giving up.  
"Ok. If it's no trouble to you, if it is I can just bring her over and explain." she said, "But Komari and I should probably be there."  
Kyoya agreed they probably be more likely to believe it if Haruhi was there, "Ok I'll come and pick you two up." he said and hung up. Within minutes a car pulled up to the curb and Haruhi led Komari outside to the car. They rode in silence, even Komari, who sensed a change in their attitude towards each other.  
When they got there Kyoya asked the servants to tell the twins that Kyoya Ootori was there to see them. The twins told their servants to take them to the sitting room where they had tea waiting. They came in soon afterwards and were slightly shocked to see Haruhi and mini Haruhi with him.  
"So." Kaoru said trying to break the tension, "You're a lawyer now! Congrats!"  
Haruhi just nodded and they spent another few minutes in silence.  
Finally Hikaru couldn't take the silence, "Ok I'm pretty sure I'm not hallucinating but I see a little kid version of Haruhi sitting between you and Kyoya. Is there some sort of story behind that? I didn't even think you guys were still in touch let alone having kids together."  
"WHAT!" Haruhi and Kyoya exclaimed and jumped as far apart as they could. Komari just rolled her eyes.  
Kaoru just laughed, "I don't think that's exactly what's going on."  
"Well first let's introduce everyone." Kyoya said as he and Haruhi gradually returned to their original places, "Komari this is Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun." he said not bothering to point cause he would screw it up anyways.  
"Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru." she said and by now they learned she would call them whatever she wanted, she even called Kyoya Daddy when Haruhi wasn't around.  
"Guys this is Komari Ranka Fujioka." he finished.  
"So she isn't your kid?" Hikaru confirmed.  
"Correct, she is Haruhi's daughter." he said.  
"But then what about her father?" Kaoru asked.  
"Well... It's kinda a long story, well actually it's not that long but still we should wait to talk about that for a bit. Let's just play with Komari till then." Haruhi said and the twins nodded their heads and went to play with the small girl.  
Eventually Komari came back to her mother and put her head on her knees. Within a few minutes she was asleep and Haruhi lifted her into her lap to rock her back and forth. She quietly started humming and nodded at Kyoya to say it was ok to tell them.  
Kyoya nodded and turned to the twins, "Unfortunately, a few years ago Haruhi had a run in with a stranger. A drunk stranger. Not long after, Komari-chan was born." he said.  
The twin's eyes widened when they realized exactly what that meant. They sat in silence listening to Haruhi gently humming to the girl in her arms.  
Kaoru looked at the makeshift family across from them, he looked at Kyoya who was now looking both of them with love in his eyes. Kaoru did a double take wait, what? Love? The Shadow King? But the closer he examined the situation the more it became apparent that that was just what it was, love. Ootori Kyoya, The Shadow King, was in love with Fujioka Haruhi, The Commoner. He quickly looked at his twin, based on the expression on his face he hadn't seen it yet, and God help them all when he did. Then a thought struck him, what about Tamaki? He looked over at them, "And Tamaki? Does he know the situation?" he asked.  
Kyoya sighed, "Well he is aware of Komari's existence but he has no idea how it came about."  
Haruhi looked up from her daughter, "But I think he may have a theory."  
Kaoru raised his eyebrows, "What might that be?"  
"Well he walked into Komari's room while Kyoya was in there so fill in the blanks." Haruhi said.  
Kaoru nodded in agreement it didn't seem too outrageous that the idiot blonde would jump to such conclusions he and Hikaru had done the same.  
They spent the rest of the time just catching up talking about what they had been doing for the past few years until Haruhi yawned and Kyoya decided it was time to go home. Haruhi fell asleep on the way back to her apartment with her daughter in her arms. When they pulled into the parking lot Kyoya turned off the engine and started to get out. When he walked around he found himself facing a dilemma, there were two sleeping girls in his car and he couldn't carry both of them. He deliberated for a moment then gently shook Haruhi half awake, "Haruhi, we're at your house I can't carry both you and Komari-chan at the same time." he whispered to her and took Komari out of her arms. Haruhi nodded and started to get out then they both walked to her door, she was leaning on Kyoya for support. Kyoya stopped in front of her door and unlocked it quickly before leading Haruhi to her room where she laid down and fell asleep. Then he carried Komari to her room, he wouldn't admit it out loud but Kyoya didn't think of Komari as just Haruhi's kid, to Kyoya she was like a daughter. Kyoya walked out of her room and walked to the door locking it behind him.  
Kyoya turned on the radio as he drove and was slightly annoyed they weren't playing music just the weather report. Kyoya was about to change stations when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks, "We have a major thunder storm rolling our way that will probably last all through the night." the announcer called.  
Kyoya immediately thought of Haruhi, she was terrified of storms. He let his instincts take over and he quickly turned and high tailed it back to Haruhi's apartment. When he got there the storm had beat him and the wind was blowing all around him as he ran to her front door. A loud rumble of thunder echoed through the sky and within seconds there was a bright flash. Kyoya quickly unlocked the door and came inside locking the door behind him. He quickly made his way to her room and knocked he didn't hear anything and was about to walk to Komari's room when another wave of thunder came through and he heard a small whimper coming from inside the room. Kyoya threw the door open not bothering to knock again and saw Haruhi's feet poking out from underneath her bed. Kyoya got down on his hand and knees, and looked at the terrified girl. He held out his hand and beckoned her to come out. When she did there was another loud rumble that sent her into Kyoya's arms.  
"Shhh it's ok. I'm here." he whispered to her.  
There was another loud crash and they heard a cry from Komari's room, "Momma!" she cried and Haruhi jumped up and went to her daughter's room. When she returned she held Komari in her arms.  
Kyoya was shocked at just how quickly this girl who was terrified of storms had gotten over it simply because her daughter called for her. He realized that she had become a much stronger person since high school. Kyoya smiled at this. Haruhi walked back over to Kyoya and sat down next to him. Komari looked at him with tear filled eyes before she broke free from Haruhi and hugged him too. After a bit Komari fell asleep again and Haruhi lifted her up and set her on her own bed before turning to Kyoya, "Thank you Kyoya. Why don't you go home and get some rest." she said and Kyoya nodded. As he started to walk to the door they heard Komari stir and wake up a bit.  
"No Kyo-chan please don't go." she whimpered.  
Kyoya looked at Haruhi who was deliberating, she shrugged it was fine with her.  
"Ok Komari-chan I'll stay." he said and Komari smiled and held out her arms like she wanted a hug. Kyoya walked over to her and let himself be enveloped in a hug.  
Komari scooted to the center of the bed and patted both the sides next to her. Haruhi almost laughed, "No Komari." Komari looked at her with a pout.  
Kyoya just shrugged and sat down on one side and put his feet up. Komari smiled and patted the other side.  
Haruhi sighed and sat down then Komari drifted back to sleep. Haruhi put her arm around her and hummed a lullaby to her. Before Kyoya knew it the lullaby caused him to drift to sleep as well, with Haruhi not far behind.

Haruhi awoke to light filtering through the blinds and falling on her face. Evidently Komari had gotten up earlier so now it was just Haruhi and Kyoya. Without opening her eyes she started to move trying to get up but couldn't. She slowly opened her eyes to find Kyoya's face inches from her and his arms restraining her. He was still sound asleep. Haruhi sighed, she had heard stories about people who had tried to wake him up before, they never ended pretty, so she just laid there waiting for him to wake up. How Komari had gotten out of his clutches she'd never know.  
DINGDONG  
The door rung Haruhi ignored it and closed her eyes, quickly falling back to sleep.  
DINGDONG  
The doorbell rung again unheard. The person sighed and quickly looked around the door and located the key. They unlocked the door and walked in quickly, he quickly located Komari's room and walked in, "Awwww she is soo cute!" they said quiet enough not to wake anyone up. He then left and walked about the rest of the apartment before coming to Haruhi's room. He quietly pulled the door open and walked in, "Mommy how could you!" they yelled. Haruhi started awake while Kyoya slowly woke up, he started to sit up and a purple aura surrounded them.  
"Tamaki." he growled, "Would you like to tell me why I'm being awoken before I want to be?"  
"Maybe you don't realize where you are. You're in Haruhi's apartment... In her bed." Tamaki said awkwardly.  
"Yes I'm well aware of that." he growled. Tamaki gave him a funny look, "There was a thunder storm." he said.  
"Tamaki." Haruhi said, "Get. Out. Of. My. Room." then gave him a very mean look. Tamaki quickly shrunk back and retreated to the living room, "Kyoya, thanks for staying with me during the storm. Could you go and tell him what's going on? Please I don't know if I can get up the nerve to tell him I just-"  
Kyoya covered her mouth with his hand silencing her, "I'll do it." he said and started to get up. Once he left the room she heard a bit of shouting then a bit of Kyoya quietly talking. Haruhi sighed and left her bed, she opened the door and walked to her daughter's room where Komari was starting to wake up. She walked to the side of her bed and knelt on her knees before softly starting to sing her back to sleep.  
You are my sunshine,  
my only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear,  
how much I love you so please  
don't take my sunshine away.  
She sung and smiled when she saw that Komari was drifting back off to sleep. She realized that during the brief time she had been singing the two men in the living room had stopped fighting and were sitting and listening. She sighed she was gonna have to face him sooner or later so she decided she should get it out of the way and went with sooner. She got up and walked out and into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.  
Tamaki and Kyoya looked up when she walked in but she didn't pay any attention to Tamaki and just silently asked if he told him which he nodded yes to.  
"I think it's time for you to leave," she said to Tamaki quietly and without the slightest bit of argument he got up and left the apartment. Then she turned to Kyoya, "Thank you very much for staying with us during the storm and for telling Tamaki-sempai. I think you should go home to get some rest at your own house." she practically whispered and without any further prodding he too got up and left. By the time she finished breakfast Komari was up and Haruhi had to put her smile back on. When it was finally time for bed she just lay there staring at the ceiling and thinking about how life would be different now that the whole gang knew what was going on. With these thoughts swimming through her mind she drifted off to an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares.

She was walking down the street at night after losing track of time at the library. She walked quickly not paying attention to her surroundings. A man quickly stepped out of an alley way and clamped a funny smelling cloth over her face. Then the scene morphed to her bending over a toilet with Ranka holding her hair back as she vomited. He had no idea what was happening to his daughter just that she had recently come home very late crying and had locked herself in her room, she jumped at loud noises and sometimes woke up screaming. Again the vision changed to a clean examination room with her talking to a doctor, " you are pregnant." he said and the look of terror on Haruhi's face was heart breaking.  
She just moved her hands over her still flat stomach and whispered, "No, no please God no."  
The scene changed again and she was in a hospital bed much bigger and in pain, "It's time to push." the doctor said.  
"C'mon honey, it's gonna be fine just push." Ranka said. Haruhi gave another push and there was a cry from the small child.  
"It's a girl." the doctor announced and he quickly cleaned her up and let Haruhi hold her.  
The scene kept changing rapidly after that from her graduation from law school, to Komari's first words and steps, it stopped on the scene of a small group crowded around a grave. The air was still and everyone was dressed in black. Haruhi stood in front holding her daughters hand. Mizuzu and Mei stood behind her to give their support. His death had been unexpected to say the least he just suddenly fell ill and passed away in his sleep. He was gone before Haruhi even knew anything was wrong. A single tear rolled down her face as they lowered the casket into the ground forcing her to say her final good bye.  
The scene began to shift rapidly again and it showed Kyoya at her law firm, him meeting Komari, Komari meeting the rest of the host club. But it didn't just stop there it showed her walking home from the grocery store with Komari when a man stepped from the shadows, "Hello sweetie. Remember me?" he said and he brought out a knife and stabbed Haruhi who fell to the ground.  
"Momma!" Komari screamed and the man turned to her.  
"Momma?" he asked then a large grin spread across his face. He walked towards her slowly.  
Haruhi who was just barely holding onto consciousness looked at her daughter and whispered, "RUN!"  
Komari turned and ran back the way they came the man following close behind. Haruhi watched as despite how hard Komari was trying he caught her. She quickly closed her eyes and flinched. The man made his way back to her and smiled.  
"Still alive?" he asked, "We can fix that." he finished and a demented grin spread across his face as he brought his knife down on her again.  
She felt the sharp stabbing pain and then there was nothing but silence and darkness.

Haruhi woke with a start sitting bolt upright. She quickly looked at her clock and groaned it was time for her to wake up and get ready for work.  
When she got there she tiredly walked to her desk and sat. She hunched over and put her head in her hands rubbing her eyes.  
Knock knock  
Someone knocked on the side of her cubicle, she looked up only to find she wished she had stayed in bed today. The twins and Tamaki were standing there looking excited.  
"Haruhi! So nice to see you again!" Tamaki exclaimed completely disregarding the strange looks he was getting.  
Haruhi sighed, "All of you go away. I don't feel like putting up with any of your bull shit insane nonsense." she said harshly and caused Tamaki to go into an emo corner.  
The woman in the cubicle next to hers poked her head over upon hearing the commotion and her eyes widened, "Haruhi be polite! They're-"  
"Yes I'm perfectly aware who they are what I fail to realize is what the hell they are doing outside my cubicle?" she said annoyed.  
"Aww come on Haruhi we just wanted to talk to our old friend." Hikaru said.  
Haruhi's coworkers eyes widened, "You personally know the Hitachins?"  
Haruhi sighed, "Yes, since high school."  
Her mouth formed a perfect O and her eyes widened to the size of grape fruits.  
"Oh we went over to your house to look after-" Hikaru started and was cut off by Haruhi's hand.  
He gave her a funny look and she just shook her head.  
When she removed her hand he continued but took care not to mention Komari.  
"We were surprised by your lack of good clothing. We had even gone through the trouble of creating a fashion line with you in mind. Simple and affordable designs we thought you'd like them."Hikaru said.  
"Well I was kinda busy." Haruhi said slightly annoyed.  
Her coworker was very excited about it, "What line was it?" she asked practically jumping up and down.  
"We called it 'H'" Kaoru answered.  
"Ohh I love that line! It really is affordable and stylish at the same time, and just out of curiosity does the 'H' stand for anything? I know you were asked if it stood for Hitachin but you said no." she asked in a rapid fire form.  
"Well, it stands for Haruhi, we figured HF was too obvious." Hikaru answered, "Well either way we got you some new clothes."  
Haruhi started to protest but was cut off by Kaoru, "We want to help you. We didn't throw away your old clothes, well we did with a few but we didn't just completely empty your wardrobe."  
Haruhi just glared at them, "Well fine it's not like you listen to me anyways. But really you can't stay here I'm at work. I can't slack off when friends come over. Not even rich friends."

Kyoya was sitting on Haruhi's floor with Komari watching the wiggles, which was Komari's new favorite, when Haruhi walked in the front door.  
Komari looked up and a gleeful smile spread across her face, "Momma Kyo-chan came to visit me today!" she said as she jumped up and hugged her mother's legs.  
When she finally released her Haruhi came down to her level and smiled, "I see! Did you two have fun?"  
"Yeah! We watched the new episode of the wiggles!" She said, and smiled happily.  
Haruhi laughed, it was funny to imagine Kyoya sitting and watching the wiggles with a five year old.  
"Very cool. Hey, Momma has to go to the store wanna come?" Haruhi asked her daughter.  
Komari loved going to the store with her mother and agreed immediately on one condition, Kyoya had to come.  
Haruhi looked at Kyoya, "Do you wanna come?" she asked.  
"Sure." he said, he didn't have anything going on that evening so he could spend as much time here as he pleased.  
Komari smiled widely, "Yay! C'mon let's go!" she shouted and dragged Haruhi and Kyoya out the door.  
As they walked Kyoya and Haruhi held both of her hands and swung her between them. Komari liked walking like this and laughed as she was lifted up.  
It was a relatively short trip and before too long they were leaving the store laden down with their groceries.  
As they were walking Komari was going on about how hard Haruhi worked causing Haruhi to laugh so hard she ran into someone.  
She turned to apologize but the words caught in her throat, her mind went back to 5 years before to a dark night while she was in law school.  
She looked at the man and just barely got out a strangled apology.  
"Oh it's fine. No harm no foul." he said and smiled cheerfully, "Hey you look familiar. Have I ever met you before?"  
"N-no." she said and pulled her daughter closer to her.  
"Hmm, well I guess I was mistaken. Good bye." he said and turned away and continued walking.  
Haruhi quickly started walking to her apartment and Komari sensing her mother's urgency to get home quickly walked by her side not paying any attention to the street side distractions as she walked. Kyoya quickly followed and when they got back to Haruhi's house sat on the floor with Komari.  
The rest of the evening went fairly normal except Haruhi seemed to be in a distant place. When Komari had fallen asleep Kyoya decided it was a good time to talk to her about it. He walked in to the kitchen where Haruhi was washing dishes and stood next to her.  
"So, do you want to tell me what happened at the super market?" he asked gently as he picked up one of the washed dishes and started drying it with a towel.  
"Not really, but not telling you probably won't help anything. I saw you take his picture you'll just look him up and put two and two together. So I figure I might as well save you sometime." Haruhi said and set another dripping plate in his hand.  
Kyoya took the dish and sighed, "Nothing gets past you does it?"  
Haruhi smiled a bit and scrubbed off the leftover food off the frying pan she was currently washing, "That was the man, the man 5 years ago." she said all sign of the smile she had worn a few seconds before gone.  
"Oh, you know Haruhi, it might help you to know he's behind bars." Kyoya suggested.  
Haruhi sighed, "I know it's just, I don't know how to start. I didn't even tell my father until I discovered I was pregnant."  
Kyoya looked at her, "Well this time's different." Kyoya said and Haruhi gave him a confused look, "This time you're not alone." he said and wrapped his arms around her.  
Haruhi didn't move at first then slowly put her arms around him.  
"Thank you." she whispered into his chest.

Kyoya decided it was too late to drive home so he pulled out the couch went to sleep. Sometime late in the night he was woken up by thunder. He immediately thought of Haruhi and walked to her room. He paused at her door and knocked. Nobody answered so he slowly pushed the door open to find Haruhi cowering under her blankets. He slowly walked towards her and sat down on the side of her bed.  
Haruhi feeling the weight on her bed quickly grappled onto him and buried her head in his chest.  
Kyoya smiled and rubbed her back reassuringly, "I'm right here." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
He stayed with her until the storm ended. Once it did he attempted to get only to find Haruhi's grip was too strong.  
He looked at her, she was fast asleep. He sighed and lay down next to her, no point in getting no sleep at all. He closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds.

Haruhi woke up to find herself yet again incased in her sempai's arms with little prospect of getting out alive before he woke up.  
Oh well, it's not like she minded it really.

Kyoya sat at his computer looking through file after file and taking down any notes that he thought might help Haruhi build a case. His name was Alfred Dewy, a high school dropout who had a wrap sheet as long as Kyoya's arm.  
Kyoya had gotten Haruhi to report the crime and within a day they had the warrant and he was arrested. Now they only thing that was left was to prosecute him. Haruhi had decided that she wanted to work the case and not let people know who she was, so Kyoya needed even more evidence to suffice for the missing victim testimony.  
So far he had proof that he was in fact Komari's father, and he had evidence that put him at the scene of the crime. Along with a witness saying she remembered him walking towards Haruhi and pulling her into an alley. Kyoya knew it wasn't much but they had little choice.  
Kyoya looked down at his computer and sighed. He didn't want to do this but he really had to. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Haruhi.  
"Hey, sorry to bother you but are you sure that this is all the information you can give me?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi sighed and Kyoya knew there was something she wasn't telling him, "Haruhi, listen he deserves to go to jail for a long long time but we can't do that unless you give me all the information." he said gently.  
Haruhi sighed again, she knew he was right she just didn't like to admit it, "Ok, come over tonight after I get off work. I'm not sure if it will help much but it's the only thing I can think of."  
Haruhi finished up her stack of paperwork and then clocked out for the day.  
As Haruhi walked she began to dread getting home where Kyoya was surely waiting.  
Upon arrival she was once again attacked by her daughter and Kyoya was sitting in the living room. He didn't mention anything the whole night until Komari had gone to sleep.  
"Haruhi, I need to know whatever it is that could help." he said.  
Haruhi's expression darkened, "I know Kyoya. Come with me." she said and got up.  
She walked to her room with Kyoya following close behind and opened her closet. She reached up into the top corner and pulled out the brown paper bag that had fallen out the day Kyoya met Komari, "I didn't know what to do with them so I put them in here."  
Kyoya looked in the bag and saw a bundle of clothes. He immediately understood what they were, "Thank you Haruhi." he said.  
After Kyoya left he went to the lab at one of the hospitals the Ootori family owned and ordered DNA to be pulled off of it. He then went home and fell asleep.  
When he awoke the phone was ringing. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and answered the phone, "Hello." he said groggily.  
"Ootori-sama, you told us to contact you as soon as the results were back in. Well we've conformed a match from the DNA on the clothes to the sample you gave us." he said.  
"Good thank you. Would you please fax over the full results to me." he said all tiredness erased.  
"Yes sir." the man on the phone said, "They're headed your way now."  
Kyoya got the results then contacted Haruhi who then built a case from the evidence they had gathered. Before long the date was set and fast approaching. Haruhi was prepared to send him to jail.  
The day of the trial arrived and Haruhi rode to court with Kyoya.  
She was very nervous about the whole thing and wanted to get it over with.  
Right out of the gate Haruhi had gained many of the juror's attention by describing the night. The witnesses all confirmed that on a dark night they saw a woman being dragged into an alleyway by a drunken man.  
"Every night the victim goes home and has to put on a happy face for her daughter. She doesn't know what she'll say when her daughter comes home and asks why her father isn't there. She lives in fear of a day when her daughter comes home crying because she is being teased about her lack of a father. Tell me this, what is she supposed to say to her?" Haruhi said as she paced in front of the jury. They then left the room to deliberate and it felt like the longest 30 minutes of her life during which Kyoya had to leave to take care of some business.  
Haruhi was overwhelmed by so many emotions when the jury returned and declared him guilty of all charges. When they all walked out of the court house Haruhi was immediately met with reporters and cameras. She quickly found an excuse to leave their group and exited out of the side of the building.  
Once there she saw someone she didn't expect. Kyoya was standing there with Komari. Haruhi smiled when Komari noticed her.  
"Momma!" she called and ran towards her. Haruhi dropped to her knees and enclosed the little girl in a hug.  
Haruhi lifted up the girl and walked over to Kyoya, "Thank you so much Kyoya. Without you none of this would have been possible." Haruhi said and smiled at him.  
Komari started to squirm and Haruhi let her down. She looked around and found there was a play structure near, "Momma can I go play over there?" she asked and pointed to it.  
Haruhi nodded, "Just make sure you can see me."  
Komari ran over and sat on a swing.  
Haruhi turned back to Kyoya and he could see the tears beginning to make their way into the corners of her eyes. Kyoya pulled her into a hug, "It's ok, it's over now." he said and her arms snaked around his shoulders as her tears started to fall, "No one will ever hurt you like that again. Not while I'm around."  
Haruhi nodded and pulled away, "Thank you Kyoya. I'll repay you for this someday." Haruhi said and released herself from his arms.  
Kyoya was confused.  
"I have just 1 question. Why did you do all this? I can't think of any merit or anything you might gain from it." Haruhi said and moved her gaze to the girl playing on the jungle gym.  
Kyoya's jaw dropped, "Do you even have to ask?" he said incredulously. Haruhi turned to give him a blank stare. Kyoya simply couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed her then kissed her. He felt her stiffen at first then relax then felt her arms move up to wrap around his neck.  
After a minute or so he broke the kiss, "I did it because I love you, and I couldn't stand to see you be tormented like that by a man you didn't even know the first name of." he said starring into her eyes.  
She could feel her cheeks turning red as she heard him speak, "I-I love you too." she stuttered and Kyoya felt so happy he could cry.  
"Well it's about time!" they heard a voice say and looked to see Komari standing there, "I knew ages ago but daddy said you didn't like him like that. All a bunch of baloney! Hmph! I saw through it immediately."  
"D-Daddy?" Haruhi asked turning red.  
"Well yeah, what else would he be? You told me when two people love each other very much they become a mommy and a daddy." she said in a well duh manner.  
Haruhi started to smile than laugh and before they knew it they were all laughing.  
A week later a funny article made it into the tabloids and made people stare at Haruhi when she was at work and when she went anywhere in public. Haruhi being a practical person who didn't care for gossip had not read the article a d had no idea why everyone was giving her funny looks until finally she just snapped, "What? Everywhere I go I see people watching me, people I don't even know! What is so strange?" she asked the woman in the cubicle next to her who had been looking at her funny all day.  
"The next time you go into the store pick up this week's issue of the Inquirer." she said and turned back to her work.  
When Haruhi left work she stopped at the drug store and picked up the magazine then boarded a bus to go home. As she rode she pulled out the magazine and flipped open to a page in the middle.  
She was shocked to see a picture of Kyoya. She quickly found the start of the article and began to read.  
After the proceedings of a rape trial lawyer Fujioka Haruhi slipped out a side exit and when followed was found to be with the child that was produced by the rape and the young heir Ootori Kyoya. When the child saw her she ran towards her and called her 'Momma' there was DNA evidence that proved the child was conceived by the defendant. Is this child truly the daughter of the young lawyer or is there some sort of foul play going on, and what does the Ootori heir have to do with it? After the child ran off to play Ootori was seen embracing the lawyer who was at this point in tears. After wards Fujioka broke free and they exchanged words followed by Ootori surprising her with a kiss. The facts of the matter remain unconfirmed but further research should turn up some answers. If you have any information please contact us.  
Haruhi was astounded. She flipped the page again and was bombarded with pictures taken from a window of the court house.  
Haruhi looked up to find almost the whole bus starring at her. At the next stop she bolted off the bus and went into a city park. In her head she resolved to go to the inquirer and set the record straight. As she exited the park she could feel eyes boring into her back and heard people whisper as she passed but she didn't let it bother her and kept walking.  
Once outside the building she looked up and the building that towered above her and gulped. When she walked into the lobby she found it empty except the desk lady. Haruhi lopped the magazine open to the article down on the desk in front of her, "I need to speak to whoever wrote this." she said and the secretary sighed.  
Without looking up she said, "Do you have an appointment?"  
"No but they shod have thought about that when they wrote this article." she said angrily.  
"If you don't have an appointment you can't see him." she said and Haruhi couldn't take it anymore.  
She clapped in her face, "Look at me!" she yelled and the girl jumped and glared at her. Then it registered in her mind.  
"O-Ok." she whimpered then picked up the phone, "Sir there's someone here to see you. No they don't have an appointment. But sir, it's Fujioka Haruhi. Yes, the lawyer. Ok bye." she said then looked at Haruhi, "Go on up, he's waiting for you." she said to Haruhi then went back to her work.  
Haruhi made her way to the elevator and got in.  
When she reached the floor she was greeted by a man with curly hair, "Hello, I'm Colin and I wrote the article." he said simply. Haruhi nodded, "I suppose you're here to yell at me, then have your boyfriend get me fired." he said.  
Haruhi shook her head, "No, I'm here to set the record straight. I've examined all the options and I believe the route that will give both me and my daughter the most peace will be telling the truth straight out."  
Colin was slightly surprised, usually now would be the point his job was being threatened, "Ok, go ahead." he said then pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.  
"Her name is Komari. She is my biological daughter. Just as that man was her biological father. I fought my own case. It was me who was raped. I didn't want people around where I worked to know and to pity me so I hid my pregnancy as long as I could then I quit my job and had my baby. A beautiful baby girl. My father wanted me to put her up for adoption, but I refused, telling him it wasn't her fault what her father did. I went to Ouran academy in high school. That's where I met Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori-Sempai, Hunni-Sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru. I cut off all contact with them after I discovered my pregnancy. A few years after my daughter was born my father died. Then I was completely alone then at the beginning of the month by a stroke of fate Kyoya showed up at my law firm. After that everything changed and I regained contact with my friends. Then I ran into him at the store, the man who did this. I was so frightened that Kyoya refused to stop bothering me until I pressed charges. So I did and then this happened." Haruhi said looking at the floor.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone when you went to court?" Colin asked.  
Haruhi thought, "I wasn't looking for sympathy. I was looking for the peace of mind that would come from knowing my daughter was safe from her father."  
Colin looked at her, "And Kyoya? What is he to you?" he asked.  
This one stumped Haruhi. She didn't know exactly what was going on with him, "He's a friend who came and helped me through a tough time." she eventually said.  
Colin wasn't convinced, "Really? Just a friend? He sure doesn't look like just a friend." he said and opened the magazine to show her the pictures.  
Haruhi didn't know what to do. She was being faced with a question she hadn't anticipated and in all honesty didn't know what the answer was. She and Kyoya never really talked about it after the trial, she wasn't sure if this would blow up in their faces. Haruhi turned towards the reporter, "I honestly have no idea how to answer that question. It deals with not just me but also him so I don't feel comfortable giving an answer for fear it's not the truth." she said and got up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." she walked out the door. When she was outside didn't bother with the bus and just started walking home. In her mind she was thinking about the question, it rang through her ears begging to be answered.  
When she arrived home Komari attacked her legs again and she walked inside. She looked about and saw Kyoya sitting in the living room watching TV. Haruhi walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck, "Hi." she said and he smiled.  
"Hello. Did you have a good day at work?" he replied.  
"Yeah, but on my way there everyone was giving me funny looks. At work I asked my coworker if she had any idea what it was and she told me to buy a tabloid." she said then reached into her bag, pulled it out and set it in front of him. He reached for it and opened it to see the pictures that had been taken of them, "I thought about it and decided that the way to get this over quickly and quietly was to go and tell the truth. So that's what I did. But they asked a question I wasn't prepared for and honestly I don't know the answer as it was never really talked about. He asked me what you are to me." Haruhi paused, "So what I found myself wondering was exactly what am I to you? I know you love me, but we never really discussed what exactly it meant."  
"What do you want it to mean?" he asked and he turned to look at her.  
Haruhi blushed, "I guess I want it to mean that I won't be alone anymore." she whispered.  
Kyoya smiled, "You stopped being at risk of that the moment I found out about Komari." he said, "Tamaki and the twins constantly were bugging me to find you, and if I knew where you were I probably wouldn't have been able to keep lying to them."  
Haruhi smiled then sat down on the couch next to him, "So for the rest of my life I won't be able to escape the wrath of the host club?" she asked.  
"Yup!" he said cheerfully.  
Haruhi smiled and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, "Good. I don't want to have to deal with this alone anymore."  
Kyoya put his arm around her shoulder, "However that still leaves the question, what do you want it to mean?" he repeated.  
Haruhi blushed again, "I want it to mean you'll kiss me." she said and looked to the TV where Komari had left on the wiggles.  
Kyoya smiled, "Hey Haruhi." he called and she turned her head back towards him. Instead of saying anything else he grabbed her chin and leaned over to kiss her, "Is that it?" he asked.  
"Well I think it's your turn to share, what you want this to mean?" she said.  
Kyoya smiled, "Maybe that I'll be able to spend time with you for reasons other than you need to talk to an adult." he said jokingly.  
Haruhi smiled, "I think that might be do-able." she said. Kyoya gave her a funny look, "Okay maybe very do-able."  
Kyoya laughed and Haruhi joined in.  
The next weekend Haruhi hired a babysitter and she and Kyoya went out to see a movie. She would've asked one of the club members to do it but they would probably end up being bad influences on her. Afterwards Kyoya drove her home and they just sat in her apartment talking. By the end of the night it was decided that they would tell Colin that they were officially together so as to dispel any sort of trouble they could get into in the future for not telling the whole truth. After they contacted him he asked if he could write a follow up article to try to aid them in preventing future trouble. They agreed to it on the conditions that no photos of Komari were to be released, and they would approve the article before it was published. In the first article the camera hadn't gotten any decent shots of Komari so her image was never in the tabloid.  
They next week the article was published and like that everyone knew. Her coworkers, her neighbors, even the people who passed her on the street. She didn't use public transportation anymore instead she borrowed a car from Kyoya (Really Kyoya bought it for her when they were trying to set the record straight but knowing she wouldn't accept it if he gave it to her he told her she could borrow one of his cars she being scared that one of his cars would cause her to attract more attention was surprised to see a normal car.) and drove it to work every day. Haruhi refused to stop going to work. Even though when she walked into a room all chatter stopped. Even though the woman in the cubicle next to her constantly asked if she was okay, she had to support Komari. They didn't let the news they were together out at the same time as the follow up instead later Kyoya made a formal announcement she was his girlfriend when one of his father's party guests got a bit tipsy.  
After that being the rich and handsome young bachelor he was people began swarming Haruhi's apartment complex trying to get a picture of her and the child no one had seen pictures of. Eventually out of annoyance at the journalists she and Komari moved into their own suite in the Ootori estate. It wasn't long after that that they announced their engagement. Hikaru was furious, he was willing to go along with them dating but engagement reeked of permanence. He wouldn't talk to his twin for a month because Kaoru told him to grow up and move on. Eventually he did and by the 2nd year anniversary of Haruhi and Kyoya's wedding Hikaru introduced them all to the woman who in just a few months time would discover that she was expecting. By this time Tamaki and Renge would be expecting their second child, many couldn't see how they had gotten together as they couldn't stand each other when they first met but many suspected it had a lot to do with Renge's obsession with romantic comedies at the time, but even long after the obsession had passed the relationship stuck. Hunni-sempai eventually had the fact that he stole Reiko's heart catch up to him and the two were happily married, also he shot up to his cousin's height and put his bunny on top of a bookcase to be passed down to his children, needless to say several people were jealous of Reiko.  
As for Kaoru and Mori-sempai well Mori-sempai took over his father's company and was now being set up on strings of blind dates by his brother but he remained firm that when he met the girl he would fall in love with he would prove that he truly was the wild type. Kaoru followed in his grandmother's footsteps and bought a motor cycle, he is now riding said motorcycle around Europe and they occasionally get post cards from him.

My friend read this and commented that the comment about Mori proving he was truly the wild type seemed a bit lemon scented so I'd like to s

y it just means wild as in wildly romantic if that makes any sort of sense. Well please R&R, flames will be used to light the cauldron fires in Snape's class. I wear a fez now fezzes are cool


End file.
